Family Tree
Moon Pack Luna and Sol Summary: (2.5) Luna proved to be a very dominant and perseverent wolf and she worked hard at creating a strong pack. She lost her entire first litter (twice, since she had a nightmare about losing them the first time) and three quarters of her second litter but she never gave up despite all the glitches making her life harder and her entire third litter survived. Litter 1 (all died): ♂ Jupiter (killed by coyote), Leo (killed by eagle) ♀ Nova (starved to death), Comet I (starved to death) Litter 2 (all but Halo died): ♂ Mars (killed by coyote), Atlas I (killed by coyote) ♀ Mercury (killed by coyote), Halo, Litter 3 (all survived): ♂ Saturn, Eclipse (picked as heir), Meteor, Galactic Eclipse and Twilight Summary: Eclipse was very eager to become a strong hunter, and he even had a dream about taking on a bull elk and dying. He found the love of his life, Twilight, and they seemed to hunt and raise their pups in perfect synchronization as they brought little Nightlight and Atlas to the Summer Hunting Ground. He brought his whole second litter safety to the Summer Hunting Grounds but they starved to death shortly after and Twilight got sick and died. Litter 1 (Solar and Celestial died): ♂ Nightlight (chosen as heir), Atlas II (chosen as heir), Solar (killed by coyote) ♀ Celestial (killed by stranger wolf) Litter 2 (all died from starvation): ♀ Lyra, Galaxy, Dawn, Dusk (all died from starvation because Twilight glitched) Since Twilight glitched and caused all four of Eclipse's second litter to die, Seri explained this as Twilight having died, and Eclipse found a new mate. Eclipse and Angel Summary: Eclipse wandered around as a grieving, rather aged loner for a long while before he tried to find a mate again. He met Angel, a much younger wolf who looked like Twilight and may be her sister. Though he was terrified that his litter with Angel would be a repeat of his final litter with Twilight, but they were able to keep three out of four pups alive. Only Litter (Holly died): ♀ Holly (killed by coyote), Mistletoe, Vixen, Tinsel Nightlight and Atlas were tied in viewer support, so both were picked. Nightlight continued the main pack and Atlas branched off and started the Stormy Skies Pack. Nightlight and Pandora Summary: The sleek, confident Nightlight proved to be a fierce wolf on Amethyst Mountain and he and his beautiful mate Pandora hunted incredibly well together and were able to keep their entire first litter survived. Their second litter was much more tragic though, only little Moondancer survived. Nightlight and Pandora go down in pack Litter 1 (all survived): ♂ Firestar, Pluto, Rigel ♀ Starlight Litter 2 (only Moondancer lived, the others were killed by coyotes): ♂ Kuro ♀ Moondancer (chosen as heir), Ara, Destiny, Moondancer was picked as heir to the Moon Pack legacy Moondancer and Nix Summary: Moondancer had a very hard puphood growing up and when she had her pups with her mate Nix she expected them all to die like her siblings and so she remained rather cold and reserved from them but to her great surprise all three litters of her pups lived (Moonlight died in 24:33 in this video but she was brought back with an Ancestor Blessing) making her set a record for the pack but even more impressively she and her mate were able to take down the mighty bull elk. By the end of her reign she had won quite a name for herself as the strongest Moon Pack wolf to date and made pack history more than once. Litter 1 (all survived): ♂ Blaze, Comet II, ♀ Ember, Stella Litter 2 (all survived): Ancestor Challenge: Moondancer's dream was from Starlight and she had to hunt only at night, howl after every successful kill of predator or prey and kill four cow elk and one rabbit at night before making it to the Summer Hunting Grounds. Moondancer succeeded at the challenge. Difficulty: Challenging ♂ Altair, Dipper, ♀ Selena, Moonlight Litter 3 (all survived): Ancestor Challenge: Moondancer's dream was from Destiny and she could only hunt in Winter. Moondancer succeeded. Difficulty: Bring It On ♀ Astrid, Stardancer, Andromeda, Lunala (chosen as heir) Lunala was picked as the heir to the Moon Pack Legacy Lunala and Copper Summary: Lunala had a very easy upbringing and was raised when the Moon Pack was in its prime. She grew up with the assumption that the Moon Pack was the superior pack and they had no problems. It seemed like that for her first litter since it was on Pretty Easy, but she learned the harsh truth during her second litter and she ended up fleeing the forest with her only surviving pup. Litter 1 (all survived): Ancestor Challenge: Lunala's dream was from Atlas. She had to playbow before attacking any coyotes. Difficulty: Pretty Easy ♂ Comet III, Mothwing ♀ Garnet, Flare I Litter 2 (only Shadow survived): Ancestor Challenge: Lunala gave herself the challenge to kill three calves at the Cattle Ranch. She succeeded. Difficulty: Bring It On ♂ Shadow, Star (killed by coyote), Pyrite (killed by invisible eagle glitch) ♀ Whisper I (killed by invisible eagle glitch), Filled with grief and frustration, Lunala flees the forest with Shadow and ends the Moon Pack Legacy. Stardancer, Lunala's sister, took over the pack legacy and founded the Starry Skies Pack. Stormy Skies Pack Atlas and Storm Litter 1: ♂ Bear, Thunder (starved to death) ♀ Rain (chosen as heir), Blizzard (carried away by eagle) Blizzard was carried away by an eagle at the Rendezvous Site so there was no death notification. Her fate is unknown. Litter 2 (all survived): ♂ Cloud ♀ Berry, Spring, Sunny Rain and Zephyr Litter 1 (Splash died) ♂ Splash (killed by coyote), Droplet, ♀ Dewdrop, Ripple Litter 2 (all but Misty died): Ancestor Challenge: The dream was from Eclipse and she had to take on a bull elk on her own but she failed and lost most of her pups trying. Difficulty: Pretty Easy ♂ Rocky (starved to death), Ash (starved to death) ♀ Misty (picked as heir), Winter (starved to death) Litter 3 (Aqua and Rainbow survived): Ancestor Challenge: The dream was from Luna and it was about regaining her honor. She had to journey from the farthest den to the Summer Hunting Grounds on the Bring It On difficult. ♀ Autumn (starved to death) Aqua, Rainbow, Tempest (killed by eagle) Misty and Glen Litter 1 (all survived but Aspen): ♂ Aspen (death unknown, presumably killed by ancestors..?), Slate, ♀ Jasmine, Wisp Originally Jasmine drowned. When Seri reloaded because of the ancestor blessing Jasmine was alive but Aspen died immediately. She tried again and Aspen was still dead. Litter 2 (all survived but Falcon): ♂ Falcon (carried away by eagle), Geo, ♀ Maple, Daisy Geo and Stardancer, the sister of Lunala, become mates and combine the Moon and Starry Skies pack legacies to form a new pack: the Starry Skies Pack. Starry Skies Pack Stardancer and Geo Pack Notes Litter 1 (all survived but Draco): Challenge: All the pups rolled in poisonous flowers and Stardancer had to wash them off in the creek before leaving for the Summer Hunting Grounds. ♂ Draco (drowned) ♀ Mira, Quartz, Thyme An elk kicked Draco out of Stardancer's mouth and into the water. This was the first time any wolf pup had been killed by elk. Litter 2 (Kuma and Leonis survived): ♂ Basil (invisible eagle/struck by lightning), Kuma (chosen as heir), Leonis ♀ Diamond (killed by bear) Diamond ventured from the den in the middle of the night and was caught by a bear. Basil was struck by lightning and was killed. LItter 3 (all survived): ♂ Timber, Coal ♀ Aura (has a side-story of her own and eventually joins the Druid Pack), Rosemary Kuma and Willow Pack Notes Summary: He was given the special ability of receiving an ancestor blessing for every three bears he chased off due to the fact that his name meant Bear. Died fighting the same cougar that killed Nightwatch but was back using an ancestor blessing. Kuma named Master of the Mountain after completing numerous challenges. Litter 1: ♂ Nightwatch (Reborn Nightlight; was killed by a cougar but brought back using an ancestor blessing) ♀ Usagi, Clover (chosen for sidestory), Sky Litter 2: ♂ Rush, Hunter, Drift, ♀ Robin Litter 3: ♂ Toklo, Flare II ♀ Dawn II (Reborn from Eclipse's second litter), Pebble (chosen for sidestory; renamed as Pebbles) Usagi and King Litter 1: ♂ Navi ♀ Harmony, Kitsu and Karma Dawn of the Wolves Generations have passed and the stories, legends and close bond with the ancestors that the Moon Pack boasted have been lost to time. Dawn, a descendant of the Moon Pack who is oblivious to her rich heritage, her mate Onyx and their children mark the dawn of a new chapter in the Moon Pack Legacy. Dawn of the Wolves has two seasons so far and runs as an annual Summer of the Wolves event. Dawn and Onyx Litter 1: ♂ Moose (chosen for a Lost River side story - found a mate named Bay), Boulder (wandered into water and drowned) ♀ Quartz, Fawn (killed by an eagle) Litter 2: ♂ Nightpaw, Crow(chosen as heir), Stone (starved to death) ♀ Primrose (killed by sickness) Litter 3: ♂ Lynx (killed by an eagle), Silver, Frost (killed by a coyote) ♀ Lily Companion Wolves A companion wolf is always picked to help raise pups with the Starry Skies Pack. At the end of a generation, the companion wolf has pups of their own. One of their pups is selected to be the companion to the next generation. Wisp Wisp was companion to Stardancer and Geo; her mate was killed by the Druid Wolf Pack. She lay sick in the den while Stardancer and Geo raised the pups. Wisp's Only Litter: ♂ Spirit (chosen as next Companion), Whim ♀ Whisper II, Hope (killed by cougar) Spirit Spirit was companion to Kuma and Willow. He was the first companion wolf to have an actual adult appearance, as he was created to find a mate after getting enough experience and raise his one litter. He found a mate in Tumbleweed, but she died of an illness carried by coyotes after giving birth to her pups. 3 pups were healthy, but one of them had an illness. ♂ Soren, Ghost ♀ Tumbler, Glacier Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Moon Pack Category:Starry Skies Pack Category:Information